poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Holmes
|image=Holmes.png |spec=Robot |gen=Male |ffi=Enemy |island=Game Show Island }} Holmes is a robot and the main antagonist of Game Show Island. He was created by Dr. Harold Langley, also known as "The Inventor." Characteristics Appearance Holmes is represented as a typical desktop computer with a CPU tower. His screen is green, with lighter green facial features (an eyeball, an eyebrow, and a mouth that stretches across the screen). Storyline He was invented by Dr. Harold Langley, who entered the AI supercomputer in Brainiacs!, a popular game show. Holmes crushed the competition and won the grand prize-a jet plane. However, as time passed Holmes grew more intelligent, as well as more "mischievous." He created an army of robots and entered them in game shows all over the world. He then used all the prize money to fund his evil pursuits, founding a dystopian society where humans are oppressed and robots rule the Earth. Seeing Dr. Langley as a threat to his empire, Holmes offered a large bounty for any robot who reveals the Inventor's location. As such, Dr. Langley was forced into hiding. Role on Game Show Island In Game Show Island, he is a wicked cybernetic tyrant who oppresses humans. The goal of the island is to win game shows and inspire confidence in the oppressed humans as well as free them from Holmes' vicious rule. Although he is mentioned several times throughout the island, he only makes an appearance near the end. Before his reveal, however, as you win game shows, he will supposedly begin worrying. By the time you win your 5th and final game show, he would have placed a price on your capture. You return to Main Street just in time to see him broadcast the message of the reward. You manage to sneak into his inner mechanisms. However, he defends himself from your attempts to hack into his mainframe by creating puzzles. You must solve these puzzles to advance, and you must do so while being pursued by police robots. The puzzles are in the form of slider puzzles. He will threaten you as you advance but eventually attempt to reason and bargain with you. However, you finally get to the heart of his operations where he is present in his true form-an old computer. You insert the thumbdrive you got from Dr. Langley into him and upload the files into him. This reverts him to his original programming-a childish computer program with a love for tic tac toe. Holmes then decides to deem humans and robots as equals and peace is restored. Gallery Evil Holmes.PNG|An angry Holmes. A Possible Holmes on a Correction Error Pop-Up.JPG|A possible Holmes on a correction error pop-up. HolmesMad.PNG|Holmes ordering all robots to capture you. Trivia *A five-cent coin on Game Show Island says "In Holmes we Trust. Five Cents," instead of the American coin saying, "In God we Trust." *Holmes seems to be the president of the robots and seems to also control the humans. *Him winning the game show "Braniacs!" may be a reference to the computer Watson that won the game show "Jeopardy." *Holmes bears a resemblance to Auto from the Disney Pixar's movie Wall-E, both physically and personality-wise. *His name is based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes according to Dr. Harold Langley. *He might be based on HAL 9000, an artificially intelligent computer brain from the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. Category:Game Show Island Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Game Show Island